Sign
by Red Witch
Summary: Ever wonder how Xavier got custody of Rogue after 'Turn of The Rogue' Ever wonder what happens when you hear the Annie soundtrack one time too many? Find out in this bit of madness!


**The disclaimer telling you that I don't own any X-Men Evolution characters or Annie songs has gone off to Broadway for a while. This was one of my old favorites that I redid and tweaked a little bit. I had a bizzare idea: Just how did Xavier get legal guardianship of Rogue way back in Season One? Then in a fit of boredom I turned on my Annie movie soundtrack and then this came into my mind. **

**Sign**

It was two days after the field trip incident when Rogue had uncovered the truth and left the Brotherhood for the Institute. Coincidentally it was also a Monday morning when Xavier and Logan entered the office of Principal Darkholme, aka Mystique.

"Well if it isn't Charles Xavier," Mystique smirked as the two X-Men entered the room. "What are you doing here in the principal's office? Care to discuss some donations?"

"Drop the act Mystique!" Logan growled. "We all know it's you and so do the kids!"

"I'll bet they do," Mystique huffed behind her Principal Darkholme façade. "So you finally told them? Or was it Summers who blabbed his big fat mouth off?"

"We're here about Rogue," Xavier got down to business.

"Funny thing you should mention that," Mystique grinned. "I was just about to call the police to report on her kidnapping."

"Kidnapped?" Logan snorted. "That's a laugh! The girl couldn't get away fast enough from you once she realized what a double crossing blue snake you are!"

"Really now?" Mystique smirked. "We'll see how funny it is when I get a court order to remove Rogue from the Xavier Institute. I don't know if you are aware of it, but I am her legal guardian."

"I'm aware," Xavier took out a piece of paper. "That's why I brought this document transferring custody of Rogue to me."

"You have got to be kidding me?" Mystique laughed. "You really expect me to give her up just like that? Yeah, I'll let you have her. Right after the Blob loses 300 pounds and Toad starts washing with soap! Give me a break!"

"Gladly!" Logan shot out his claws.

"Threatening a principal? Oh yes, try that," Mystique said sarcastically. "See how far **that** gets you. I'm sure the lawyers will **love **that. You're just making this easier for me."

"Look lady you are gonna sign that paper or else!" Logan barked.

"Or else **what?**" Mystique challenged. "Tell on me? You can't expose me to the authorities without exposing yourselves and you know it. So what we have here is a stalemate."

"Sign," Xavier frowned.

"_I don't have to make this easy_," Mystique sang sweetly.

"Right here," Xavier pointed.

"_I don't have to accept this fate_," Mystique sang.

"Just your name," Xavier said. "Okay your fake name."

_"I think you'd better find a better way to please me_.." Mystique batted her eyes.

"In your dreams! Come on Mystique!" Logan barked.

_"Let's you and_ _me talk, why shouldn't we negotiate?"_ Mystique sat on her desk.

"Negotiate **this**!" Logan shot out his claws.

"Oh put those away!" Mystique waved. "Let's talk turkey. _You know how much this will hurt?" _

"For whom?" Xavier frowned.

"_Just give me back what's mine_," Mystique sang.

"She's not **your** possession!" Logan snapped.

_"Then how about a trade? Just give me Kurt_," Mystique suggested.

"WHAT? NO!" Xavier snapped.

_"Give him to me_," Mystique smiled.

"Forget it Lady!" Logan roared.

_"Then why shouldn't Rogue be mine?" _Mystique grinned, knowing she was winning the argument.

_"Come on Mystique, why_…" Xavier sang.

_"You can't do anything! You've got nothing," _Mystique taunted.

_"Must we pry through this?" _Xavier went on_. _

_"Don't put up a fight. I have the legal right!"_ Mystique crowed. _"Rogue's mine for all time!" _

_"From my powers and Logan playing private eye!" _Xavier went in for the kill.

This changed things.

"Ai yai yi!" Mystique looked a bit nervous.

"_You've stolen secrets from the government_," Xavier began to list her offenses.

"You read my mind?" Mystique was angry.

"_And you've been buying a lot of gin,"_ Logan added.

"You live with the Brotherhood and try going through a day sober," Mystique pointed out.

"_Your morality is twisted and bent,"_ Xavier added.

"Look who's talking!" Mystique stood up.

"_And the crimes you've committed, I don't even know where to begin_!" Xavier snapped.

"You can't prove anything!" Mystique told him.

"_You lock the Toad in the closet_," Xavier sang.

"He loves it!" Mystique said. "Seriously, he does. There are always plenty of roaches in there."

_"From Magneto's lab you've been taking a few souvenirs,"_ Xavier said.

"Uh let's not bring him into this shall we?" Mystique coughed.

_"You've been stealing school funds you should deposit_," Xavier showed her another piece of paper.

"How did you get a copy of **that?**" Mystique was stunned.

_"When I tell the school board, you'll get at least twenty years!_" Xavier told her.

"You wouldn't dare!" Mystique was horrified.

_"You'll sit out this century…"_ Logan got in her face.

_"What about your secrets? You think I won't tell?"_ Mystique was grasping at straws.

_"In some deep dark…"_ Logan went on.

_"You can't leave me alone with the Brotherhood! Those idiots are no good!"_ Mystique pleaded.

_" SHIELD penitentiary!"_ Logan finished.

_" Super Jail?"_ Mystique gulped.

"If Magneto doesn't get you first!" Logan pointed out. "Sign!"

_"You're not going to mention this conversation to Magneto are you_?" Mystique asked nervously.

_"You'll rot in jail!"_ Logan forced her back into her seat.

_"He_ _doesn't really need to know,"_ Mystique said.

"Hey Charles, what's Magneto's home phone number?" Logan asked.

"Well it is getting a little crowded at the Brotherhood House…" Mystique gulped.

_"Will you sign?" _Xavier snapped.

"Well I don't need her!" Mystique huffed.

_"That's fine,"_ Xavier said.

"So just forget her!" Mystique snapped.

_"The dotted line,"_ Xavier pointed out.

"Forget that little traitor!" Mystique snarled.

_"Don't whine! You can't decline!"_ Logan barked as he shoved the paper in front of her.

"I won't forget this! I'll teach you for playing on my fears!" Mystique snapped.

_"JUST SIGN!"_ Xavier yelled.

_"I'll get you if it takes a thousand yeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaarrrrrrs!"_ Mystique shouted.

_"Siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiggggggggggggggggggggnnnnn!"_ Xavier bellowed.

"Oh why didn't you say so in the first place?" She signed the paper and threw the pen at him. "SWINE!"

"Nice doin' business with ya, Mystique," Logan grinned as he picked up the document and they left the room.

"That went better than I expected," Xavier said as the two men left. "Still we must be cautious. Knowing Mystique she'll try and retaliate."

"Heh. What's she gonna do? Blow up the Institute?" Logan snorted. "Yeah like she could ever pull **that **off!"


End file.
